Modern Day
by Small Town Girl 2014
Summary: They waited together. They became friends, because of her. When they find her a year after her being thrown into the modern what will happen? Will she fall in love? or Will another wrench be thrown into the mix?
1. The Stranger

I do NOT own InuYasha

…...

Chapter one: Stranger

One year. 52 weeks. 365 days. That's how long it had been that the well had engulfed her and sent her back to this time. Her time. She sat in front of the tree. THE TREE. It held many memories, and so she sat there with a rise in hand. She buried one each month, and now she'd change it to each year. At first she thought she might be able to go back, but the well was closed. She hopped down every day for a month and then once a week, and then once a month, and today she tried again, but no luck. She had finished high school, and moved on to nursing school also tending to the shrine.

"Are you the shrine maiden here?" She finished burying the rose and looked up to the person standing a few feet away. He was tall with broad shoulders he wore black dress shoes, black slacks, a blue button up that matched his eyes and rolled sleeves to his elbows. His hair was cut short all but the bangs that hung right to his familiar eyes.

"Yes I am, but I'm currently not working I was just having a bit of a memorial." She dusted off her jeans standing up, and fixing her v neck and cardigan. The stranger nodded, but walked to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry did you lose someone on this day?"

"I lost a lot of people. If you come back tomorrow around three I'll be on duty, and can help you with anything."

"I just need to know, are you the one who knows a lot about the Sengoku period?" Kagome just nodded with a smile. "Well I'll be back tomorrow." The stranger walked away and she made her way back into her house.

For the rest of the night she couldn't stop thinking about the stranger who approached her earlier. In her bath she tried emptying her mind, but that face was stuck there, but she didn't know why. '_I must find out who he is...those eyes their so...familiar.'_

…_..._

"Did you find it?" The blue eyed man nodded as he sat in front of another black haired man, but his eyes glowed yellow.

"I can't believe you didn't go. I mean I know we've been looking for her together, but I thought you'd always want to get to her first, since you know..." he trailed off and the yellow eyed man looked at the photo on his desk.

"You know I chose. A long time ago. I chose to move on. Even if that was forever ago, I think the man who never gave up should win." They both nodded understanding.

…...

"So what did you want to know?" Kagome asked. This was usual for strangers to stop by and she'd tell them stories of the feudal era, she told her own stories with a different name most of the time. She sat with the stranger in the shrine as they had tea. She was dressed in traditional red and white miko clothes, and he had on blue jeans and a white v neck.

"My first question is do you think yokai are real? Or were real?" He asked and then took a sip of tea. She never had someone ask her flat out this question usually they asked her what she knew of the period, and then would eventually brush upon the question.

"Well, yes there have been many stories, and some of my family has encountered them way back when and her stories have been passed to me." He could hear her heart skip a bit telling that she was lying.

"Could you tell me a story?" Kagome went on to tell her how she met the InuYasha crew she traveled with for so long. He saw her eyes light up as she talked and it made him smile. "Have you ever met a okami yokai?"

"I've never met a yokai myself..." He heard the heartbeat slip again, but also realized his slip up.

"Oh I'm sorry I meant your family." He smiled trying to cover his slip, and she just laughed a bit.

"It's alright, but I need to head to some classes so maybe you can come by tomorrow for some more talk, it's nice to have company." He nodded and they both headed out. She waved him goodbye. _'Why do I know that smile...'_

…_..._

"She told me about the time you guys met. Of course though replacing her own name and saying it was just someone of her blood line." He was back at the desk with the yellow eyed man.

"Kouga did she mention you?"

"I was about to bring up wolves, but she had to go."

"You know if I wouldn't of came storming in your caves you would've mated a little red head brat." Kouga knew that day very well...

_**XFLASHBACKX**_

"_**I can't believe we're finally mating today!" The princess from the north squealed. The prince of the East rubbed his temples. After a hundred years of Kagome disappearing from the world. His World. He decided he'd have to move on. He saw Ayame as a fit Alpha sure she was annoying and talked way to much, but she was strong. Not as strong as his beautiful miko that held his heart, but strong enough. **_

"_**Yeah, tonight." He sighed. '**tonight I sell my soul**.' They went into his den that night, and she was way to eager. He could smell her arousal pouring off of her as she stood in front of him all of her armor and furs removed. "Are you sure?" It was more to himself than to her, but she nodded with a smile kissing him. He kissed her back with as much fake passion as he could, but then he heard yelling, and fighting.**_

"_**Kouga!" He was already pulled away and sniffing the air trying to smell the enemy.**_

"_**You fucking BAKA! I hear you're-" InuYasha had barged his way back to the prince's private den and pulled the bear skin away from the opening stopping his words as soon as he saw the she wolf undressed and Kouga a few feet away.**_

"_**InuYasha what are you doing here." His hands found his hips in a natural position. He tried to tell InuYasha through his eyes to help him, and InuYasha caught it noticing the fact the prince was still fully dressed, and smelled nothing of want for the princess in front of him.**_

"_**I came to deliver news that I need your help." InuYasha put on a fake smile, "but really we should talk in a more private place." **_

"_**Oh, Ayame, please dress and leave, so I may talk to an old friend." Kouga faked sweet and she batted her eye lashes with a smile dressing and leaving.**_

"_**I'm glad I came when I did you BAKA!" Kouga laughed and knew he'd have to thank InuYasha for years.**_

_**XFLASHBACKX**_

"Must I say thank you forever." Kouga laughed that's when he noticed the deeper laugh lines in InuYasha's skin. It was the effect of him being a half demon. While 500 years acted like a good seven or eight years on him, they made the dog demon a good 21 years older. Kouga looking in his mid twenties and InuYasha in his late thirties. "You know most half demons don't last this long.

"I know you did help and get me mated to someone I really loved and wish I could still hold." InuYasha sighed and Kouga put a hand on his shoulder trying to reassure his enemy turned friend. They didn't like to talk about the war that happened a couple hundred years right after InuYasha had found a she wolf that held his heart so tight, and just a few years after mating she went to fight and never returned.

"We'll have it all one day you know our company is great." He smiled bringing up the hunting tools company they started not to long ago. "I wonder how Shippo's doing over in the states?"

…...

"So those wolf demons?" Kouga asked as they sat again like they day before.

"Well the leader was completely head over heels for her..." He loved hearing their first interactions from her view. "You see she really didn't get to say good bye either before she died, but she told her son that she never really knew how she felt about the wolf." Her heart didn't skip it wasn't a lie.

"I bet he never moved on."

"She hopes that he did. She wanted him to be happy." Kagome sighed. _'I hope they all ended up happy.'_

"He wouldn't of been happy with out her I bet. That red head princess sound horrid." They laughed as she had to leave again. _'He wouldn't of been happy, but seeing you again changes my day.'_

…_..._

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need at least one that's all I ask for!**


	2. Encounters

Sorry it took so long and it's not the best I lost inspiration for a while, but I'm back!

…

Chapter 2: Encounters

"You actually found her! Let's see it's been about a year since she's been back to the feudal era right?" Shippo asked as he and Kouga recapped about the week of finding Kagome. Kouga thought back to the first day when he stumbled upon her burying something at the old tree.

"A week and a year I think she was having a bit of a memorial for the feudal era when I first ran into her." Kouga went on to tell Shippo of what stories Kagome has told him.

"Well you should probably reveal yourself soon." With that Shippo hung up, and Kouga was left sitting in his apartment thinking about what to do next, and he watch the clock hit three and got up knowing exactly where to go. When he got to the shrine he saw Kagome finishing up planting some orchids.

"Hello stranger. I never have caught your name." Kagome waved as she got up. Kouga took in the beauty of her.

"Oh it's- I'm-" He was caught off guard when a snake busted threw the shrine. It wasn't a normal snake either, but a demon.

"Watch out!" Kagome yelled. It was to late though the snake was after Kouga and he didn't let this stop him. He tore off the blue sapphire that was tucked away in his shirt. His ears quickly pointed, teeth sharpened, and nails grew. He could feel his tail restricted in his pants, but put off the thought as he sliced the snake in half and landed crouched hand on ground head down and faced away from Kagome.

"I'm sorry you found out this way." He mumbled as he slowly stood up. He turned to see Kagome looking at him with wide eyes, mouth dropped, and hand on the side of her face. "Kagome I really should've-"

"You're a demon- Demons still exist-" She slowly smiled, and Kouga finally walked towards her.

"I really am sorry- I didn't mean for it to happen this way. I just wanted to find you and-"

"Find me? You know me?"

"Kagome you don't see who I am?" He grabbed her hands how he use to when the in between fights meetings happened.

"Kagome!" She turned to see Hojo waving from up the stairs near her house.

"Damn! I'm sorry stranger I promised Hojo I would see him tonight."

"What about the well house?" He asked quickly getting his necklace back on and seeing the well was back to normal.

"It'll have to wait till I'm back from my date with Hojo."

"Date?" Kouga's eyes turned a bit darker. Living in the current times he knew that meant Kagome liked this Hojo guy.

"After years of rejection I gave him a chance. I don't know what will come of this, but it is date number five." With that Kagome was gone, and Kouga was left there staring at the dirt.

…

"How'd-" InuYasha stopped as soon as he saw the scowl on Kouga's face.

"She's dating Hojo! Hojo!" Kouga grumbled plopping into the chair in front of InuYasha's desk.

"Oh did anything else happen?"

"A snake demon came from the well." His casual tone shocked InuYasha.

"From the well! It's closed it was closed all those years! The past is changing this isn't good!"

"How would the past change?" This baffled Kouga as he realized the urgency in the problem.

…..

"Are you sure this opened the well back to that point in time exactly?" A light voice inquired.

"Why yes master. You will be able to alter the path you can make them all suffer the way you did." A deep voice answered.

"They will suffer and I will get everything I ever wanted." There was a chuckle that erupted and out of the shadows walked an auburn hair girl, who looked like any school girl. Black skirt white button up and red tie. She smirked and left.

…

Kagome came back from her date and took a peak into the well all to curious of what happened earlier. She didn't expect to slip and stumble back to the times she so much missed…


	3. Past

Chapter 3: Past

Kagome climbed out of the well and didn't know where to go. She had no idea how many years in the past she was. It seemed like a bit of time had passed many trees were down and huts built all around the well. She was dressed in her miko garb at least she'd fit in. She went sneaking around, before a villager saw her. It was a teen girl around sixteen, and looked dead on her old fried Sango.

"Hello, priestess?" The young woman asked her. Kagome smiled and nodded. "I'm Yami."

"I'm Kagome." The young woman became wide eyed. "What's wrong?"

"You're the future miko, who traveled with my great- great grandmother, and great- great grandfather." The girl took Kagome by hand and dragged her to a near by hut. "InuYasha!" There they et eye to eye for the first time in the past year she saw his golden eyes again.

"It's been a hundred years Kagome!" InuYasha hugged her and she hugged him back smiling.

"It's only been a year for me but it feels like a hundred."

"InuYasha didn't you have somewhere to be?"

"It's not near as important."

…..

"I can't believe we're finally mating today!" The princess from the north squealed. The prince of the East rubbed his temples. After a hundred years of Kagome disappearing from the world. His World. He decided he'd have to move on. He saw Ayame as a fit Alpha sure she was annoying and talked way to much, but she was strong. Not as strong as his beautiful miko that held his heart, but strong enough.

"Yeah, tonight." He sighed. _'tonight I sell my sou_l.' They went into his den that night, and she was way to eager. He could smell her arousal pouring off of her as she stood in front of him all of her armor and furs removed. "Are you sure?" It was more to himself than to her, but she nodded with a smile kissing him. He kissed her back with as much fake passion as he could, he sighed laying her on the furs still not sure hoping for a distraction. He then smelt a faint scent of his woman. NOT thee one he was about to take, but the one always on his mind. "I must go!" He ran into the distance ready to find his girl.

…

"Kouga?" InuYasha asked as they sat across from one another in the modern era.

"InuYasha? The memories, they're changing"…..

…

"InuYasha! You were supposed to- Kagome" There in navy pants white shirt and silver armour stood the 6 foot tall Shippo with 4 tails and red hair pulled in a high ponytail.

"What were you supposed to do-"

"Damn I hope he didn't go through with it!"

…

"Why isn't everything different!" Whined a high pitched voice.

"Madame maybe it didn't work." Her servant answered and she growled.

"We'll see what happens, maybe it just takes time!"

…

"He was supposed to save Kouga!" Shippo smacked his forehead in frustration. Then felt the demonic sense coming their way. "You might have got lucky." He opened the hut to see the wolf prince standing there his blue eyes brighter than ever, and his tan skin was glowing. Kagome smiled at the wolf in the door who smirked as he sauntered his way to her.

"Oh Kagome how I've missed you!" He grabbed her hands and held them close to him.

"Kouga this isn't the time we have to find out how Kagome got here!" Shippo yelled splitting them up. Kagome blushed.

"Maybe she's just supposed to be." InuYasha injected.

"No I don't think this was supposed to happen I was just finding out who this stranger in my time-"

"Stranger? You don't know who you were talking to?" Kouga got very defensive and Kagome giggled.

"He actually looked a lot like you, and I found out he was a demon." She slowly got softer in tone and they all looked wide eyed at her.

"Was it me?" Kouga asked.

"I- I- I don't know he was a bit taller, short hair, eyes a bit more grey eyes." Kouga laughed a little.

"I don't know if we should talk now or let fate play out." Kouga said realizing the future guy was him. Kagome nodded not knowing if it was good for her to be there. With that she went back down the well….


	4. Ayame

Chapter 4: Ayame

"Somebody cast open the well and now we can all remember Kagome coming and leaving the day that InuYasha was supposed to go get Kouga who left, because smelled a slight sniff of Kagome, and some how all that still lead us to be the people we are today. Correct?" Both InuYasha and Kouga nodded to Shippo who hopped on a plane a few nights ago to make it over to see Kagome.

"Yeah that's all right, but the question is who opened the well? It sealed itself a long time ago, someone must've wanted to temper with the past on exactly that day." InuYasha raised a good point to the fellow to demons.

"We need to get to Kagome, see how she's doing." Kouga remembered her describing him as looking different, so while most things were the same as before his hair was not cut, but up in the ponytail he wore for centuries.

….

"Grandpa I really don't know what to do. Somebody opened it and I have no idea how!" Kagome was frustrated. The well she tried opening for a year suddenly was opened by someone else.

"Have you checked if the essence was in good or bad doing?" Her grandpa asked. She hadn't thought about even trying that. Was it someone hurting her? Or helping? She quickly raced to the well and grabbed onto one of the sides closing her eyes. She saw a purple cloud mixed with two body shapes she could see the outlines of the people who did this, but nothing more.

"Kagome!" She heard her name called out and if she didn't know she was in the present then she'd of called back for Kouga. She got up from her kneeling position and turned around to see 'Kouga?'

"Hello?" She then saw two figures behind him, and if she didn't know better it looked like an older InuYasha and Shippo. "I think I'm in a dream."

"No this is reality, but someone opened the well. I've been the stranger you've been talking to."

"But you had short hair."

"When you came back I let most of everything stay how it was supposed but I wanted you to recognize me when you got back."

"So if you guys have been here what took so long for you guys to find me?"

"We didn't want to disrupt your time travels." InuYasha answered. "But it seems like someone wants the past to be altered, and has cast a spell."

"I can sense that there was a demonic presence here and a spiritual, but corrupted one." Kagome answered trying to focus in on what kind of demon.

"Who would want the past altered so badly?" Kouga asked…

…

"Guromaru, it didn't work. He still stayed with InuYasha running away from being my King!"

"Ayame, sometimes fate is supposed to happen. Sometimes we can't fix those things. It wasn't meant to be." Guromaru had been born a priest in the current times around 20 years ago still being fairly young, but very powerful. He thought at first y doing this for the auburn haired wolf demoness it would make her see him as the better guy fit for her. She couldn't get over the childhood crush though that clung to her heart.

"Guromaru I'll travel-"

"You'll be purified as soon as you step in, ecause the well will know your intentions to harm, the snake was merley a distraction to lead Kagome in. Any other demon would've been killed on the spot." With that he walked away not wanting to see the evil in someone he cherished so much.

…

"It was Ayame? She's still lurking around?" Kouga inquired not really wanting to put up with her. All he wanted to do was enjoy the smile on Kagome's face and the way her eyes would light up when she talked about everything.

"Seems that way, but it also seems as though there is something protecting this well." Kagome paced around it and then sighed.

"I think I feel her coming." Shippo announced and in came Ayame with a death glare pointed at Kagome. She charged after her and Kagome closed her eyes ready for the worst. She only opened them up after hearing a piercing scream and feeling protective arms…


	5. Lunch

Chapter 5: Lunch

Kagome looked finally to see Kouga had a tight grip around her waist. They were all curious, so they peaked over the edge of the well it was as if Ayame was never there. She was gone. She was purified into nothing.

"Well, I guess we can go on with things." Shippo said and Kagome nodded. She invited them all in for lunch and made sushi. They sat around the table and it was as if nothing had ever changed. Shippo and InuYasha still picked little fights, and Kouga and InuYasha got into small disagreements, but she could see the trio's friendship shined through.

"So after I left the feudal era you all just stuck together?" Kagome still wasn't sure how things got pieced together like so, but she sure wanted to find out.

"Well after you left we went on for years with what we had done before. I helped Kaede in her village-"

"I continued to lead the tribe, but not it wasn't just the East it was the whole tribe-"

"And I traveled for a while trying to find more kitsune."

"How'd you get back together? How were you all at the hut the day I traveled back?"

"Well obviously InuYasha lived there permanently and luckily I had been there for the past week learning many rumors from Sango and Miroku's family, I realized we needed to save Kouga from the fate of mating Ayame that he'd pushed off for 100 years-"

"But when you came along InuYasha forgot his plan, but I smelt your faint scent and chased it. After we all were in that room we decided to stick together, and over time built our empire of the Survival Brothers a combination of weapon shop, and protection lessons." Kouga smiled as he watched Kagome focused on him. He missed seeing her face and the way her brown eyes twinkled when thinking intently on a subject.

"I can't believe you guys survived each other."

"We got close calls a few times, but we really grew up a lot." InuYasha answered.

"How do you guys get away with running a company for so long?"

"Nobody knows our face or real name. We use an alias and people believe us." Shippo explained shortly popping the last piece of sushi in his mouth.

"We really must do this more often." Kagome said cleaning up. InuYasha realized the time and had to run off. "Hot date?" This made InuYasha turn a light pink. Not even the guys knew, but he was seeing someone new.

"It's just the third date I didn't want to jinx anything." He spit out scratching his head. He then dashed out and Shippo followed needing to head back to the US to see his wife and kid again who he had abruptly left back in the US.

"What about you?" Kagome asked Kouga as she began to do the dishes as it was just the two of them. Kouga smirked walking up behind her putting his hands on her hips and placing his head on her shoulder.

"My woman is here." Kagome blushed a bit and continued to stare at the dishes. A long time ago Kagome never entertained the idea of her and Kouga as her mind was on InuYasha, but now that they were just friends she couldn't help but notice the way her heart fluttered at his touch.

"Kouga how many times have I told you.." She wanted to play coy as she always had. She didn't need to let Kouga know that her stomach was doing flips.

"Say it then. Say that you're not my woman." Kagome dropped her head in defeat. Just as Kouga was going to turn Kagome the door bell rang. Kagome rushed to get it drying her hands on the way.

"Hojo!" Kagome forgot completely that they were set for another date until she saw flowers in his hand. "Oh I'm so sorry I was visiting with an old friend." As if on cue Kouga walked in and smiled.

"I was just leaving actually. It was nice to see you again Kagome." With that Kouga walked out. When he got a few feet away he peaked over his shoulder to see her looking past Hojo. He winked and smirked making her face light up.


	6. End

Chapter 6: Yes

Kagome's date with Hojo was the worst it had ever been. Her mind was on Kouga the entire time, and when he walked her home she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and went inside. She wanted to be able to talk to her mom, but she was on vacation. Kagome trudged up her steps and quickly threw on her blue pajama shorts and white t shirt. She laid down, but couldn't stop thinking about the wolf who left so abruptly.

….

Kouga sat on his couch with his head in his hands. HE was so close to having the woman of his dreams, but then of course something always came between them. He hit the table causing a fracture in the wood. He sat back and closed his eyes letting himself go to dream land.

"_Kouga!" He watched as Kagome ran to him in flowing white. She made the most beautiful bride. _

"_Kagome." He whispered. _

"_I can't believe you made it." He looked down, and he wasn't dressed in a tux. He was not Kagome's groom, and this was no dream. They went into a forest. It seemed almost like they were back in time, but he knew it wasn't true as he saw Hojo standing near. He wanted so bad to go and kill, but he was stuck._

"_It's okay dude. She's happy." InuYasha sat beside him, and he was forced to watch it all. He watched them kiss and it broke him everything came crashing around him._

"_Kagome! Stop! Stay With ME!" He cried as she disappeared. _

"Kagome." He whispered awaking in a sweat and seeing the sun rising. At 3 O' clock he'd go and settle it all. The day passed quickly and he didn't wait for 3 instead just sitting against the well house for a half hour.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked smiling as she came upon him. He was dressed simply in jeans and a plaid shirt that was slightly unbuttoned and he had on a black bandana where his fur headband used to set.

"Kagome you look beautiful." She was dressed in a yellow sundress with a sky blue cardigan.

"It's not much, but what's up?" She sat down beside him. He grabbed her hands and held them reminding Kagome of how he was in the feudal era.

"Be my woman. Be mine. Let me mate you. Marry you. Let me be the one to protect you. Kagome I know this is so much, but I'm tired of everything getting in the way. InuYasha! Ayame! Hojo! Let's forget them and be us! Be mine?" Kagome was shocked. She knew how much Kouga cared for her, but she didn't expect basically a marriage proposal from a guy she never even dated.

"I don't know what to say." She looked down. He smiled lifted her chin and then lifted her to stand.

"Then say yes." He leaned in for her lips and she didn't stop him. She let him kiss her and then she kissed him back.

"Kagome?" They broke apart and saw Hojo standing a few feet away. "I thought we were going to grow old together." He sounded so broken and Kagome didn't know what to do. "Why would you go for him!"

"Because he loves me!" When he said him with disgust she lost it. The wolf with his hand on her hip had always been there for her and it was finally time that she accept the fact that her heart belonged to him. "I'm sorry Hojo. I'm marrying Kouga." She laced her fingers in his and smiled at him before watching Hojo stomp away.

"It's a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes." She kissed him again and after those years of denial she finally decided where her heart belonged.

…

THE END


End file.
